Teardrops on my Guitar
by Belles-lettres29
Summary: James is upset and starts singing. Lily hears and falls for him. Songfic. one-shot


**A/N this is just my take on how lily might have finally fallen for James.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I know sad right? *tear*sob* I do not own **

**The song Teardrops on My Guitar Taylor Swift does *sigh***

**ENJOY!!**

Oo~LJ~oO~Oo~LJ~oO

"NO! Potter, for the last time I will not go out with you!" That was it then. No matter how much it hurt James Potter was giving up on Lily Evans.

He turned to hide the hurt and took the long way to the common room.

Oo~LJ~oO~Oo~LJ~oO

The next day James went to the room of requirement. He was too depressed to notice that the door was already there. Inside he found a small coffee house. In the far corner was a raised plat form. James walked over and with some hesitation picked up the guitar leaning against the wall. He started playing a slow sad tune. He sang.

**Lily looks at me **

**I fake a smile so she won't see**

**That I want and I'm needing**

**Everything that we should be**

**I'll bet he's beautiful**

**That guy she talks about**

**And he's got everything**

**That I have to live without**

"Ooh, Alice you have to meet him! He's in Ravenclaw, he's so nice. And guess what, he asked me to the next Hogsmede weekend." Lily squealed. James felt his heart being ripped out at the thought that he could never make Lily so happy. The next day the poor Ravenclaw never left the hospital wing.

**Lily talks to me **

**I laugh 'cause it's so funny**

**I can't even see **

**Anyone when she's with me**

**She says she's so in love **

**She's finally got it right**

**I wonder if she knows**

**She's all I think about at night**

James sat up in bed. He couldn't think of anyone but her. He loved her and she hated him. It was then he decided to give up after one more rejection. He would make her happy by leaving her alone, he would stay out of her life. Let her find someone to fall in love with.

**She's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**

**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star**

**She's the song in the car**

**I keep singing don't know why I do**

Tears were falling freely down James face. A flicker of movement behind the counter caught his eye, but he ignored it.

**Lily walks by me **

**Can she tell that I can't breath**

**And there she goes so perfectly **

**The kind of flawless I wish I could be**

**He better hold her tight **

**Give her all his love**

**Look in those beautiful eyes**

**And know he's lucky cause**

James was working on his Transfiguration essay. Lily was across the room making it hard for him to concentrate. He settled for staring at the love of his life. He knew his love would go unrequited.

**She's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**

**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star**

**She's the song in the car**

**I keep singing don't know why I do**

Quiet sobs could be heard behind the counter James never heard it. He was to into his music.

**I drive home alone**

**As I turn off the light**

**I put her picture down**

**And maybe get some sleep tonight**

James hadn't slept in days, he just couldn't. Lily had been so harsh at the last rejection. What else could he do? He tried everything, she just hated him.

**She's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**

**The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart **

**She's the song in the car**

**I keep singing don't know why I do**

James had stopped pranking. He had stopped dating a different girl every week. He had gone so far as to study during the day instead of in the middle of the night.

**She's the time taken up**

**But it's never enough**

**And she's all that I need**

**To fall into**

James watched the pretty girl across from him on the train in first year. Not knowing that she would soon hate him with every fiber of her being. He didn't know that he would fall in love with her. He didn't know how often his heart would be broken.

**Lily looks at me **

**I fake a smile**

**So she won't**

**See**

James finished his song. He sighed "I love you Lily Evans" He whipped the tears from his eyes and walked towards the door. "I always will"

As soon as the door swung shut a figure rose from behind the counter. Lily had tears streaming down her face. She couldn't believe he felt that way about her. But now that she thought about he had changed a lot since the beginning of the term. Lily sat down in one of the many chairs. She sat there for a long time thinking. After a few hours there was no denying it. Lily Evans had fallen for James Potter. Lily stood and was full of determination as she went to find James.

Oo~LJ~oO~Oo~LJ~oO

**A/N How did you like it? Good? Bad? I'm sorry foe not continuing, but I didn't feel like it. REVIEW!!**


End file.
